1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices which protect vehicle components that are vulnerable to falling rocks and road debris.
2. Description of Related Art
Various covers for vehicle components have been developed in the past. Vehicle fenders and skid plates are examples of devices that are designed to protect the vehicle body and key components such as the engine and transmission.
Commercial vehicles, particularly rock trucks, are highly vulnerable to falling rocks and earth that are dropped by the excavators of inloaders onto the bed of the vehicle. Typically, the excavator of an inloader scoops up rocks or dirt. The excavator is then swung toward the bed of a rock truck and its contents are released onto the bed. However, during this motion, many rocks fall out of the excavator, missing the bed of the truck. These falling rocks can weigh in excess of ten tons and can seriously damage unprotected vehicle components.
Specifically, the rear axle housing and its proximate components, which may include the oil filter housing and differential sight glass, are susceptible to damage by rocks that are dropped on or near the truck bed. Such components are not heavily protected and they can easily be damaged.
In addition, vehicles, including rock trucks, that are driven on rocky terrains are also vulnerable to damage from road debris. Even lighter debris, such as soil and sand, tends to be "sandblasted" toward the rear of the vehicle, contributing to the general deterioration of these parts.
Debris in the form of large rocks will not only crush lightly protected vehicle components but also dent, crack or warp even the more heavily constructed rear axle housing, causing damage to the axle and differential unit.
Hence, the rear components of the vehicle, including the axle housing and its proximate components, must be frequently cleaned and inspected for damage to properly maintain the vehicle. Any damage to the axle and its proximate components will most certainly add to the cost of maintaining the vehicle.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a protective device that can shield the axle housing and its proximate components from falling rocks and road debris. In addition, there is a need for a device as described above that is easily mountable and removable (for quick inspection of components and cleanup) and economical to produce.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,507 issued to Tanaka et al. on Mar. 21, 1989 describes an axle beam with a protective member designed to prevent deformation of the axle beam. Holes are drilled into the axle beam to accommodate bolts that secure the protective member onto the axle beam. The purpose of the protective member is to deflect or divert the force of impact away from the axle beam by acting as a skid plate. Only one face of the axle is protected and no measures are taken to prevent small dirt particles from flying toward and accumulating onto the axle beam. Further, once installed, the protective member cannot be easily removed to allow for the inspection and cleanup of the axle beam. More importantly, the device cannot protect components from falling rocks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,444 issued to Nobutomo et al. on Jan. 18, 1977 describes a construction that welds a brake case cover, a rear wheel axle case and terminal speed reduction case, to avoid more expensive casting methods of manufacture. It discloses the welding of a fender onto the rear wheel axle housing. A fender attached in this manner cannot adequately prevent debris kicked by the vehicle's tires from damaging the rear axle housing and its proximate components. This device is too lightly constructed to prevent vehicle damage by falling rocks.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,572,460 issued to Banschbach on Feb. 1, 1926 describes an automobile fender and guard combination. The main object of this invention is to ward off damage from accidents or collisions. This device does not provide for a specific guard for the rear axle housing. The rear axle is not protected from road debris. The disclosed extension of the rear bumper, close to the ground, will tend to trap road debris and ricochet some of the debris toward the rear axle housing. This device cannot adequately protect vehicle components from falling debris.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,016 issued to Gerresheim on Jul. 13, 1982 describes a tiltable fender for a tractor loader. The fender is tiltable laterally outwardly and downwardly to facilitate easier access to the engine compartment. This device does not adequately protect the axle or its proximate components from falling rocks or road debris.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,769,503 issued to Wagner on Nov. 6, 1956 describes a pivotally mounted fender for cab-over-engine vehicles. The fenders are hinged on one end to the body and can be swung outwardly for easier access to the engine. This device cannot adequately protect vehicle components from falling rocks or road debris.
None of the above noted inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.